Dιviηιтy Gαмє σf Lσvє
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: Butch plays a mean game of the game of love. But as gods and goddesses. Buttercup follows along. Love will bloom soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Buttercup!" my dad Hades calls me.

I groaned. "Yeah?" I call back. "Your uncle is here!" Okay, this time I was rushing. Dashing here and there. I finally got ready.

Oops, did I introduce myself? I didn't. Well, my name's Buttercup. I'm a goddess! Daughter of Hades, lord of the Underworld. I sometimes call it Hell. Yeeaahhh... Don't fucking judge me.

I came out the door, rushing downstairs to see my Uncle Zeus with my dad and mom, Persephone. I have to say that Uncle Zeus isn't related to us, so I just call him Uncle for the sake of it. "Hi," I waved sheepishly. "Ah, Buttercup! Nice to see you again!" he hugged me. I gotta say, my uncle is STRANGLING ME!

"Can't breathe..." I strained. He could possibly see my face turn blue. Uncle Zeus let me go, I finally can breathe! "Eh heh heh, sorry." he scratched the back of his head.

My dad spoke up, "Anyways, we have someone to see you Buttercup." I caught my breath. "Who is it?" I asked curiously. Possibly a little too excited.

A boy came behind my mom. Who was this kid? Wait, he has black hair and green eyes... Nope. Not a fucking clue. "Mom. Dad. Who's he?" I gestured to him.

"Right, right. You two haven't met yet." Uncle Zeus said. "Well, this is Butch. My son." Oh, I gotta admit, he looks like a bad boy. Heh.

My mom grinned. I raised an eyebrow at her body language. My eyes widened. Oh hell no.

"Well, we gotta discuss something." my dad said and left us alone. It was only me and Butch. Ohh okaay...

We both stayed in the silence for a while. "So what's your name?" he asked me. "My name's Buttercup." I replied quickly. He grinned. "You wanna eavesdrop on our parents?"

I was practically screaming in my mind. He's sooo hot! "Um, yeah. Sure." I followed him to the door where his and my parents are. We both put our ears on the door.

"We should arrange a marriage for them, should we?" Both of us heard my dad say. Marriage? What the fuck? I'm not ready!

I saw Butch make a disgusted face. He's still cute with that face, though. "I think we should." my mom spoke up. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, in four years, we're sure." Uncle Zeus sighed.

I pulled my ear away from the door and faced the other direction. I can see Butch look at me. Marriage. Four years. To him? I like him, but I doubt think he feels the same way as me though...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Butch asked me. I turned around. "Huh? Oh nothing!" I lied, putting a fake grin on my face. He was still listening to the voices through the door.

* * *

What was that girl thinking about? Praising her favorite goddesses? I doubt it. I keep on listening through the door. Why were they talking about marriage? Am I really going to marry her? All questions are rambling through my head. Damn it.

Buttercup turned around and removed her ear from the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked the girl. She turned around with a smile plastered on her face. It was fake, obviously.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" I can tell she's lying. My power is everything. My dad is Zeus, for crying out loud! He has the power of every single god or goddess.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to listen. "So Buttercup and Butch?" I hear Persephone ask.

"I'm guessing." Hades said. "I think we should get a look on how they're doing. Yeah, they're wondering why we left them alone." I could hear my dad's voice getting closer and closer.

I grabbed her hand and ran to the living room and sat down. I saw her cheeks get red. I rolled my eyes.

I whispered in her ear, "Pretend we like each other." Buttercup's cheeks got even redder. So I put my hand on top of hers. The three grown ups came back in the room.

"Hades, look." I heard Persephone whisper in Hades' ear. "I know," he whispered back.

I saw my dad walk over to us. "So what's up?" he asked, grinning. I slung an arm over Buttercup's shoulders. "Your daughter and I am in love." I lied. Persephone, Hades, and my dad were gasping with joy.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I replied back.

I turned to see Buttercup's face. Very priceless.

* * *

Wh-what the hell did he just say?! Just... just please don't repeat it.

"Really?" Uncle Zeus grinned like an idiot. I felt my cheeks get hot again. Damn hormones.

"Yeah, I am." Butch responded. Okay, saying that I doubt that he likes me: True. Doubting marriage: True. I doubt my love life will happen.

He turned to see my red face. I looked away.

"Why did you tell me you like this kind of goddess?" I whispered in Butch's ear.

"Just play along," he replied.

"Okay," I mouthed.

Sneaky little bastard.

I could see my parents smiling and talking. His arm was still around my shoulders. When will he stop with this game?

"So, we're just 13, I can't let her go." Butch lied once again. I smirked to myself, my blush going away. Butch was looking at me, them my parents, then his dad.

Okay, okay. I see where you're going with this. I'll play along with the Divinity Game of Love.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, dad?" Buttercup asked. Hades turned around, "Yes, sweetie?"

Buttercup was fidgeting. "Will I really marry Butch in the future?" she sheepishly questioned. Hades looked at her. "Well, you have to. It's for the sake of your future." he explained.

Buttercup leaned back on the couch. "Oh... okay." she quietly said, barely heard. Hades smiled and sat besides her. "Come on, it looks like you two are really in love!" he smiled.

She cringed at the word 'love'. She hadn't decided whether to love him or to hate him. She thinks both. "Yeah..." she trailed off, leaving Hades to wonder.

"What's wrong?"

Buttercup put her head back up, putting a fake smile on her face. "Huh? Oh nothing!" She got up and left.

Hades wondered. Persephone came in. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. He looked up at her. "I'm just wondering if Buttercup is unhappy about marrying Butch."

Persephone sat next to him. "Maybe we're pushing it. She must think about it." she assured Hades. He nodded in agreement. She grinned and left.

* * *

"Butch aren't you happy you are with Buttercup?"

"I... guess."

"Hey? Where's the enthusiasm?"

Butch rolled his eyes as Zeus talked to him about his and Buttercup's 'relationship'. "Hey, be happy that you found a girl your age!" Zeus kept talking.

"Yes, dad." Butch seemed tired. "I also think that are you proud that you're gonna get married in four years?"

Butch groaned silently, "I'm sure."

Zeus was all ecstatic and happy with Hades' and Persephone's daughter. In Butch's opinion, he wants to fool his and her parents. So he was a sly, devious god! So what?

Butch got up. Zeus looked up at his son. "Where are you going?" he asked. Butch looked back. "Well, I'm going to my room. I'm really tired." Butch replied, walking upstairs.

"I guess he's upset?" Zeus spoke to no one.

* * *

"Hey! Buttercup!" Hades yelled.

Buttercup was up in her room, playing some music. She groaned. Will she have to see Butch again? Buttercup hopes not. She crawled off her bed and opened the door to take a small peek outside.

_Ah, damn. It's Butch. _Buttercup thought. She opened her door full and walked out. Buttercup leaned on the rail. "Hi Buttercup!" Butch waved, then ended with a sly grin on his face. She cringed and walked down.

She walked right past Butch without saying a 'hello'. Buttercup just stood beside her dad and mom. "What's up?" she asked Hades. He just grinned. She shrugged and gave a death glare to Butch. She doesn't give a crap whether to love him or not.

Zeus spoke up. "So let's talk in the other room, Hades and Persephone." He started to walk away to another room. Butch and Buttercup think that their parents did that on purpose just to leave them alone. Both of them stood in the silence for long.

Buttercup had that 'I don't really care' look on her face and crossed her arms. Butch had that sneaky smirk on his face, looking at her. Both of were waiting for their parents to come back. Now, they were really getting irritated by being alone with each other. Buttercup, on the other hand, was thinking about how cute Butch looks with that smirk. Butch thinks about her like a fake girlfriend. Besides, he doesn't even like her! Also, Butch despises her. On his romantic side, he thinks about her as a cute girl with a badass personality.

Both of them heard a door crack open. It was Zeus, Persephone, and Hades coming out from the room. Butch and Buttercup were relieved they didn't speak to each other and to have their parents back to accompany them instead of being romantic with each other.

"We're back!" Persephone exclaimed. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "We kind of figured that out, mom." she stated. She scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously.

Hades spoke, "Well, how are you two?"

Butch and Buttercup shrugged. "I don't... WHOA!" Buttercup was cut off by Butch pulling her on her arm. He swung his arm around her shoulders, grinning like an idiot.

_How long is he gonna keep this up? _She thought.

Their parents were looking at them like 'Oh they are perfect for each other!' or 'They look like they are in love!'. It makes Buttercup sick that he's playing these games with her.

Buttercup shook off Butch's arm. She approached them. "Guys, I have something-" Buttercup got cut off once again. Only to be kissed by Butch.

Her eyes went wide. Now she hated him... this time. Both of them pulled away. Buttercup's eye twitched. Butch smirked at her. She made a small growl, barely to hear.

Hades, Zeus, and Persephone were very interested in the two. Persephone could see Buttercup's eye twitch. She thought that Buttercup didn't like Butch once.

_But the other day, Buttercup was very interested in him. She even was hypnotized! _Persephone thought. _What happened?_

Buttercup was glaring at Butch again. She definitely hated him, but she kind of liked the kiss...

"I'm going up to my room." Buttercup went upstairs to her room. The door shut loudly. The four jumped. Hades nervously chuckled. "I- I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior." he apologized to Zeus and Butch.

Zeus patted him on the back. "It's okay. Besides that's how your daughter is, right?"

"Y-yes." Hades said. Zeus grinned. "Well, that's how Butch is." He faced Butch. "Right?"

Butch nodded slightly. "So, basically what you're saying is that Butch and Buttercup has the same personality?" Hades questioned, confused. Zeus grinned, "Yep!"

_Wooow, _Butch thought. _I love Buttercup. Not in that way, but I love playing games with her._

He smirked devilishly.

* * *

Buttercup plopped on her bed. "What the hell? That idiot kissed me!" she exclaimed to nothing. "Why did he?"

She sat up on her bed, thinking. Buttercup had no idea why he was playing the game of love with her. Did he really love her? Or was he just not interested in her? Questions were roaming around in her head. She fell back on her bed again, groaning.

"Do I love him?" she whispered to herself. "No, I hate him. That little bastard thinks he's gonna play with my feelings, huh? Well, two can play at that game."

She got up from her bed, walked over to the door and opened it up. She walked straight. Buttercup leaned on the rail. "... But I know just how to do it. Watch your back, little Bitch." she quietly said, looking at Butch from downstairs. Then walked back to her room, shutting the door quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup smirked at Butch, who was sitting across from her. Her family was at Zeus' house. "Oh, you didn't have to invite us!" Hades exclaimed. Zeus grinned. "Come on, Hades! This is very special." he reassured him.

Persephone giggled at Hades who was protective of his precious daughter. "Dad," Buttercup said, looking at Hades. She turned her head to Butch, and winked seductively. Butch seen it and immediately looked away. She giggled softly. More like slyly. Butch was looking at her like 'What the fuck is she doing? That's my thing, bitch!' Buttercup just smirked devilishly like Butch would do it. Only because she said 'Two can play at this game'. So Buttercup is kind of like following Butch, but in a different way. Her way.

Persephone spoke up, "Um, Hades, Zeus. Can I speak to you privately?" she asked, getting up from the table. Hades and Zeus look at each other, then Butch, then Buttercup, they shrugged and walked with Persephone.

Now it was only Buttercup and Butch sitting at the table. They didn't speak like last time. Buttercup thought of something, got up and walked over to Butch. She put her arms around his neck, and whispered something in his ear. Her hot breath trickled his ear, making him blush. Buttercup, the Underworld princess, is always smart when it comes to romance stuff.

Butch didn't do anything, but listen to what Buttercup was saying.

_My plan is working. _Buttercup thought. _I told you Butch, you can't play with my feelings. _

_Like what the hell is she doing? _Butch thought, still blushing. _Oh I know, she's playing._

She grinned. He smirked. "So, what're you doing tomorrow?" Buttercup whispered seductively. Butch stood up. He caressed her cheek. "Dearest goddess, I want to see you tomorrow." he teased. Both of them had that death gleam in their eyes. It was like they were made for each other.

"Hey," Hades whispered. Buttercup and Butch jumped when they both heard him. They separated from each other, facing in different directions. Persephone was thinking.

_Does Buttercup like him now? Maybe so..._ She thought.

Zeus was probably happy, but hiding it. He both put his arms around Butch and Buttercup's shoulders, Zeus grinned. "Well, it seems like you two were getting along very nicely."

Still not looking at each other, they mumbled, "No, we're not."

Hades and Persephone was looking at the three talking. Persephone was really suspicious about Buttercup. "Hades, does Buttercup like Butch?" she whispered to him.

He looked at her. "Of course she does! Just look at her expression." Hades gestured to her who was glaring daggers at Butch. He was only smirking like an idiot. Then Hades faced Persephone. "See?"

She put a finger on her chin. "I suppose..." But she was still suspicious.

Buttercup was looking at Butch who was currently talking with his father. Her plan really worked. Or maybe he figured it out. Nah, choice one was it. She crossed her arms and smirked at Butch.

Hades came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. "Buttercup, it's time to go." he assured her. Buttercup put her arms down and turned her head to look at Butch. She also turned her whole body to face him. "Just a minute, dad."

"Okay!" he walked off with Persephone.

Butch looked at his dad. "Can we talk later?" he asked nicely. Zeus nodded and headed to a different room. Butch faced Buttercup.

She grinned. Buttercup pulled her left eye socket down and stuck her tongue out. Butch's eye twitched. She waved goodbye and headed out the door.

Butch had a _good _idea. He ran up to her, pulled her arm and gave Buttercup a kiss... on the lips. Both of them pulled away. Buttercup was surprised.

He let go of her arm. He waved bye. She then ran away from his house.

_K... kiss... Second time... _Buttercup thought. _No! Don't even think about it! It's stupid Buttercup! Stupid!_

* * *

Butch stood at the door, watching Buttercup run. He shut the door.

_The kiss... It was heavenly. But hell. _Butch thought. _She can be a bitch when she pretends to like me._

"Butch!" Zeus called. Butch trudged over to the room where his dad might be at.

"Coming..." he groaned.

Did Butch like the kiss?

* * *

Buttercup sat all alone in her room, staring at nothing. All day she was thinking about that... imbecile. Buttercup put her knees close to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and groaned.

"Fuck him..!" she said while groaning. She shot her head back. "Why can't I be like him? He's all badass and quite cute." Her eyes widened and slapped her forehead multiple times, saying she admitted it.

Buttercup heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said. The door was opened by Persephone. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside her.

She looked at her mom. "Nothing." she lied. Persephone had that look on her face saying 'Tell me, please'. Buttercup was disgusted by that look. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you." Buttercup finally said. Persephone grinned. "Well, what is it?"

Buttercup fidgeted a little. "Well, let's say Butch has been playing games with me for a while." Buttercup admitted.

Persephone looked at her. "Like what?"

"Love games." Buttercup answered quickly. Persephone followed along to what her daughter was saying if it was the truth or a lie. Buttercup says that it was the truth.

"So why...?" Persephone trailed off. Buttercup knew what it was. "I had no choice but to do the same thing to him."

"Oh..."

Buttercup stood up, straightened her clothes. "I gotta go somewhere. Please don't follow me, mom." Persephone also stood up.

"Um, okay."

Buttercup left. Persephone stood there, wondering what Buttercup just had said.

"What?"

* * *

Butch laid flat on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He reflected on today.

"What the hell?" he whispered breathlessly. Then he heard a knock from his bedroom door. "Come in." he said.

Zeus opened his door wide. "Hi." Zeus half-smiled. Butch sat up on his bed. "What's up dad?" Butch asked. Zeus walked in front of him. "Well, about today..."

His eyes widened. "Th- that was Buttercup! It was all her doing!" he lied. "Butch, tell me the truth." Zeus seriously stated.

Butch groaned softly. "Well, when I heard you talk about marriage. I thought about me pretending to like Buttercup because she seems to like me on the first day she saw me." Butch explained.

Zeus was following all this. "Uh-huh. Tell me more." He said like a therapist would. Butch laid on his bed. "So, I started to play with her."

"Yeah, okay." Zeus walked to his door. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Before Butch could protest, Zeus already walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Butch let out a heavy groan escaping from his mouth. "Why?"

* * *

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at Butch from a distance and crossed her arms. Hades was laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head. Persephone stood by his side, smiling.

_What the hell is he/she doing? _Butch and Buttercup thought. _Whatever._

Buttercup scoffed. _I'm guessing she'll make another move? I'd better be ready for it. _Butch thought.

Butch smirked at her. "Just be ready for the next game, Buttercup."


	4. Chapter 4

Butch looked at Buttercup. He gave her a smirk. Buttercup just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Zeus was looking around the room. It was extremely quiet. He thought of something. "Well, we'll leave you some alone time!" Then Zeus grabbed Hades' and Persephone's arms and skidded out of the room. Butch and Buttercup were standing across from each other, feet away. Both of them looked in different directions. Every second, every minute, so silent. Not until Butch broke the silence.

He looked at Buttercup. "Hey," he finally talked to her. Buttercup moved her eyes to him with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed. "What?" she hissed. "Do you enjoy every second here with me?" Butch suddenly asked. She put her arms down back to her sides. "Why do you ask that?" Buttercup spat at him.

"Just asking you, no need to get all mad." Butch assured her. She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't enjoy every second with _you_." But in her mind she says 'I do!'. She doesn't just like saying it in front of him. Buttercup would feel really embarrassed.

Butch leaned closer to her. "Hmm... are you sure?"

Buttercup blushed. "Y-yes." she stuttered. Buttercup never stutters before. And I mean, _never._

He smirked. "But your blush says no." he pointed out. Buttercup took a step back. Her blush is still on her face. "What's your point, anyways?" she growled.

Butch gave out a small chuckle. "Really? Are you really that stupid?"

Buttercup's eye twitched, fists clenching, anger rising. She felt like punching him, but he's the son of the God: Zeus. The father of all gods! She couldn't do that! So she just let herself calm down in seconds. Leaving her fists clenched. "No, I am not." Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"Then admit it." Butch says while turning around. "Admit what?" Buttercup questioned, acting like if she didn't know the question at all.

"Admit that you are in love with me," Butch says. Buttercup could feel him smirk. "No. I will not." Buttercup stated.

Butch turned around with his heel, now facing her. He walked up to her, making Buttercup back up. She hit the wall, Butch cornered her with his arms. "Why? Are you scared of me?" he asked her.

Buttercup avoided from looking in his dark green eyes and blushed. "No." Buttercup responded. "Well then, admit it." Butch says, huskily. Buttercup blushed a deep crimson.

Buttercup's eyes was still turned away from his. "No I won't." Buttercup said, with venom dripping off. Butch just grinned devilishly at her. "You leave me no choice, Buttercup. The only way is this..."

Butch made Buttercup look at him in the eyes. He lifted up her chin, leaned in, and kissed her for the third time. Only it was longer, passionate, and romantic. He snaked his arms around her waist. Buttercup could feel herself giving into the kiss unconsciously and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them pulled away for lack of air.

"Now, will you admit it?" Butch asked, smirking at her. Buttercup was totally speechless. "I...I..." She could barely say a word. "I already know your answer, Buttercup." Butch finally said to her.

"What?" Buttercup already knew what he'll say. He moved his eyes to hers. "I know you would say yes." Butch finished.

Buttercup fidgeted. "That's what I thought," Butch said. "You're being really shocked after your third kiss with me!" Buttercup snapped out of her thoughts. "Still!" she protested.

Butch and Buttercup stayed in the silence for a while, then left in different directions after two minutes.

* * *

"See! I told you they'd end up together!"

"I didn't know that they would."

"Really?"

"Nope."

Zeus looked at Hades. Persephone just rolled her eyes at the two. "Oh just shut up!" she exclaimed softly. "Can we stop hiding in here? It's cramped up here."

Hades and Zeus were looking at each other, then at Persephone who raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay." And Hades opened the closet door. All three fell out on the floor. They could see Buttercup and Butch standing right in front of them.

"Were you three spying on us?" Butch asked. Zeus jolted up. "No! We weren't!" Zeus protested.

Buttercup put a hand on her hip. "Yeaahh... suuuree..." Buttercup sarcastically said.

"It's true!" Hades cried out. Persephone was getting tired of this nonsense. So she spoke up. "Well, these two idiots were really spying on you two. They wondered if you two were actually together. So they planned this whole thing just to get you two together." Persephone explained.

Buttercup and Butch raised an eyebrow at their dads. "What the hell, dad?!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time.

Zeus and Hades were actually shocked that their children use that kind of language at their age. Both of them were gaping.

Buttercup looked at Hades. "Come on Dad, I thought you were really trustworthy!" she complained.

Butch did too. "Really, Dad? You come on spying on us? That isn't what a good father does." he scolded.

Hades and Zeus were practically having a melodramatic scene happening in the middle of the huge living room. Butch, Buttercup, and Persephone scoffed at the two grown gods.

"Dad, please. I thought you were taught better than this." Butch and Buttercup both says at the same time again. Hades and Zeus stopped doing their scene and apologized to their daughter and son.

"And I thought that this was the worst part." Buttercup whispered to Butch. Butch nodded in agreement.

"I know, right?" he whispered back. Both of them went snickering.

* * *

The next morning, Buttercup woke up to find a bouquet of buttercups by her dresser. She wondered who it was from.

"Oh, there's a note." Buttercup picked it up and read it. It said:

_Hi Buttercup. It's Butch. I hope you got the buttercups I gave you. Enjoy it while you still can..._

_~Butch_

Buttercup was still thinking about whether he actually likes her or not. Maybe another game, obviously. She put the note back down on the dresser and dried her hair. Then she noticed another note on her vanity. It says:

_Did you read the first note? I'm hoping you did. Those are actually real buttercups. Buttercup, if you don't believe me, smell them. _

_~Butch_

"What the fuck?" Buttercup was confused. She got up and smelt the flowers. "It smells pretty..." Buttercup put it down and went back to her bed. And saw another note. "The hell? Why are there so many notes?" she complained. So she picked it up and scanned through it.

_I'm sure you are irritated with me sending all these notes, aren't you? I think that this will be the last note I'll be giving you for today. I'm guessing you like buttercups? I know your second favorite kind of flower is roses, yes? Just don't ask me. I asked your mom, so yeah._

_~Butch_

Buttercup set it down on her bed. "Why is he doing all this? I just don't get it. He hates me." Buttercup says to no one.

* * *

Butch looked out his window. He just grinned to himself. "The next game just begun."

He separated himself from the window and plopped on his bed. "I'm hoping to see you again. This time I won't be nice to you." Butch says to himself. "You may think I like you but that's the meaning of the game."

He sat up and smirked devilishly. "It's just the beginning of it, Buttercup." He got up and grabbed a remote-like thing from his nightstand drawer and pressed the button.

* * *

Buttercup was done drying her hair and she could see smoke coming in her room. She coughed. Where was it coming from? She looked at the flowers. One thing she thought: Butch.

"What... the... hell...?" Buttercup coughed in between. Her vision was becoming blurry. All she could see was a figure coming in from the window.

The figure came closer to her. "It was the beginning, Buttercup." the figure said.

"Wh... what?" Buttercup said. She could barely see the man smirk at her.

Then everything blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was becoming lucid to me now. I woke up in someone's bedroom. Wait what?!

I forcefully opened my eyes to look around. The hell? This isn't my room! I was languished. Damn it. I'm weak. Wait, who was that dude who came in my room? I couldn't see.

"How nice of you to wake up," the figure spoke. "What? Who're you?" I said. The figure stepped out of the shadows. Oh hell no. It was that sickly bastard. "Why am I here? Let me out!" I screamed.

"No," Was all he said. I hate him. I knew it. It was all another game. "Dire." Butch said.

Now I was confused. "What?" I asked. "Your fearing of me." he explained, his back facing me. I could say that was true.

"I'm insatiable." Butch keeps talking. I don't understand. Why is he telling me all these things? I just don't get it. "You can't get enough." I quietly said to myself.

His back was still turned. "That's true." The hell was he saying? Is he going all smartass on me? He's intrepid. He doesn't let things get in the way. "I always thought you were disillusioned." I spoke up.

Butch turned around. "Really?" he sarcastically said. "I'm not as good as you thought?"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "I always thought that rope was combustible." He says, trying to change the subject. I growled. "Why did you bring me here in the first place?" I snarled.

I know he conspiring to do something. I can see him smirk slyly. "I know from yesterday." He turned around again. What? "I kissed you. You admitted that you liked me. And..." He paused to turn around again. "...You appreciated that I gave you your favorite flowers." Butch finished.

That bastard. "So everything was a fake?" I snapped. I was really pissed off right now. He laughed hoarsely. "I guess so."

Okay, I'm admitting that this crazy son of a bitch was really annoying. I wish he was combustible. Oh wait, he IS. "You act like you're patronizingly. You think you're all smarter and better than everyone." I spat at him.

"Oh you think so?" I could feel Butch smirk from all the way there. He is going all smartass on me! "I have a talent for artifice." Butch said.

I was getting sick of him. "For what? The game of love?" I hissed.

"It's stymie." Butch said. I rolled my eyes as he goes all so smart on me. I groaned. "Let me go, incoherent son of a bitch!" I yelled at him. "No I won't. Also, calling me names won't help you Buttercup." Butch pointed out.

"I hate you. Now I wish I hadn't met you at all." I growled at him. "You seem taciturn. You don't seem to talk much and you are unfriendly."

"Listen here, Hell's Goddess, you are garrulous. Buttercup, you talk too much. I'm leaving." Butch opened the door and left before I could even protest.

I felt myself on the verge of tears. He's a bitch. I can't handle it anymore. I won't marry him. He's a jerk, an asshole, and too much of an idiot! I hate myself. But he's kind of cute, he's not all that romantic, he is really smart for a badass kind of guy. And...

Oh shit. Am I still falling for him?

* * *

I have an apathy for Buttercup. She is nothing but talk. I don't feel like playing games anymore. I just want to avoid her at all costs. She's annoying.

I stuff my hands in my jean pockets and continued to walk down the corridor. This is my castle. I own it. I can hear Buttercup's voice crescendo off the walls. It's still annoying. She may be all hot stuff, but that's the thing. It's her damn personality. It's kind of like mine.

Still don't give a crap about it. I kept on walking and walking until I reached a door that led outside. I keep trying hard to forget Buttercup. I opened it and the sky was already dark.

"What? Night already?" I asked myself, walking in the garden. I stopped walking. I saw yellow buttercups here and there. Even roses. I remembered the flowers I gave her.

Damn it, I was supposed to forget her! I bent down to see the buttercups. They still smelled good. It was a great aroma to have around. Wait, Buttercup's right, I am taciturn. I thought for a while.

I stood up and walked back into the castle. I walked in the long corridor leading to the room I kept Buttercup in. The game of love was still on, though. I keep wondering why she's on my mind lately. I just don't even get it. I may be smart at anything, but not crappy romance things.

I opened the door to see Buttercup standing by the window. What? She already knew how to get out of that tight knot? I am really stupid. She is more smarter than me. Buttercup is Hell's Goddess. We're just thirteen for god's sake!

"Hey," I said, walking towards her. "What do you want?" she hissed. I wonder what she was looking at. It was the full moon. I have to say that she looks beautiful in the moonlight.

"I just wanted to ask you something," I quietly said. She never turned around. "What is your question?" I could see Buttercup going soft. "Well, I want to know if you despise me or something." I questioned.

Buttercup turned her head slightly to face me. "I do. I despised you so much." And jerked her head away to look at the moon again.

"Oh okay," I managed to say, then left the room. I shut the door behind me.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I slid down the corridor walls and sat on the cold floor. I thought for a while.

Could it be? Am I falling for her?

* * *

"He's an idiot. A fucking idiot!" I yelled to no one. I stomped to the bed and laid flat. "What the hell? Why did he ask me that question?"

I feel like I'm gonna go crazy. I just don't know the solution to this problem. It's kind of like math only in romance terms. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't care. I don't even know my feelings for him now. It's all unknown. This divinity game of love is still on, right Butch? Wait, the marriage! I still doubted it from the first day. It's all going haywire. They don't know the truth. The truth, you know already. I'm in love with that stupid, idiotic, annoying, but badass Butch.

"I doubt he's gonna marry me." I whispered to nobody. I'm young. Live it. Whatever. I don't care now. It's all over.

"Just go ahead and sleep, Buttercup." I said to myself.

I drifted off to sleep and thought of Butch.

Stupid feelings. Can't handle it.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." I felt someone poke my face. I stirred and lazily swatted it away. "Wake up, Buttercup." it said again.

"Whaattt?" I mumbled. "Didn't you hear me? I said 'Wake up'."

I jolted my eyes open. "The hell? Why am I sleeping here." Then my eyes widened. "Oh hell no! You fucking pervert!" I screamed, pulling the covers up to my chest. Butch just plainly rolled his eyes. "No that wasn't the case." he said.

I put my arms down. "Oh so what was it?" I asked, shyly. Butch stood up. "Well, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked me. I nodded. "We were arguing." I said.

"Yeah," Butch said, getting up. "Well, I gotta take you home. Your parents must be worried about you." He started to walk out, but I grabbed his arm. I blushed when I did that, he turned around.

"What is it?" Butch questioned. I kept blushing crimson. "Well... um... stay with me." I responded. He blushed too. "Oh... okay..." Damn it! Why did I say that? I'm so fucking stupid!

"I have something to ask you, Butch." I fidgeted a little. "Oh, ask ahead." Butch says. I kept on being thoughtless. "D-do you l-like me?" I managed to get it out.

Butch looked confused. "Um, what?" I was still blushing. Why?! "I said, do you like me?" I said, this time more louder and clear. Butch looked at me. "Um, well it's okay if you don't want to answer. I'm not forcing you to do it anyways." I muttered. "Yes," Butch softly spoke. I became unaware. "What?" I asked, really confused of his answer.

Butch looked at me with a grin. Not a devilish grin. A regular grin. Wow. "I said yes." he repeated. "Really?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I do." He hugged me. Not like the strangling one Uncle Zeus gave me. We both pulled away. "Hey, from the first day I met you, I always thought that you were always a romantic and a bad boy type. 'Cause I like those types." I explained, putting a smile on my face.

Butch let out a chuckle. "You're different from all the girls I met." I looked at him with a fake shocked expression on my face. "What the hell? You dated girls before you met me? I'm done." I sarcastically said.

"Nooo... Don't leave me..." Butch sarcastically whispered. "Yeah, okay. I get it." I laughed.

"I doubted you liked me." I said, going out the door. "Yeah, me too." Butch said.

"We should tell our parents now." I suggested. Both of us walked out of the castle, holding hands.

He's perfect.

* * *

"What? you want to marry her?" Persephone asked the two.

Buttercup and Butch both nodded. "Yeah, like you said in four years we would marry each other." Buttercup joined in. Hades and Zeus were really happy for their children. Or should they say: Mature kids.

Buttercup smiled at Butch. "We're lucky." he said. "Yeah," Buttercup replied. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute, is the game still on?" she added on.

Butch put a hand on his chin. "Well, what do you think?" Butch says, snickering. Buttercup playfully punched his arm. "No." she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hell's Goddess." Butch joked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Divinity God." Buttercup teased. Both of them rolled their eyes and laughed for a while. Hades, Persephone, and Zeus were ecstatic about them finally being together.

There were no more games. It all ended. Butch and Buttercup grinned.

"Well, I doubted marriage." Both of them said in unison.

Butch patted her head. Buttercup didn't care about her hair anyways. "Also, I brought something with me." Butch said.

Buttercup was really curious. "Like what?" she questioned.

Butch pulled out one buttercup and one rose. Buttercup was very speechless. "Where did you get these?"

"The garden." he replied quickly.

"Thanks." Buttercup whispered breathlessly.

"You're welcome. Besides you can have it. I'm sorry about me giving you those bouquet of buttercups with a smoke bomb in it." Butch apologized. Buttercup was shocked.

"That was a smoke bomb?!" she squeaked. Butch nodded. "You asshole."

He shook his head. "Yeah, you know how it is."

She smacked him upside the head. "Yeah, okay."

The family watched the two flirt and argue. They were tearing up saying that 'My little baby is growing up'. Both of them were complaining saying that they are growing up.

"Dad, please don't do that thing you just did yesterday." Buttercup said. "Yeah," Butch agreed. Hades and Zeus looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks, also I will always be your little girl." Buttercup says, hugging her father. Butch just looked at Zeus and hugged him too.

"Are you ready?" Butch asked her.

Buttercup nodded. "Yes. I am."

* * *

**A/N: **This isn't the ending just yet! Possibly next chapter. Yeah. Anyways! Read, review, and see your favorite Puff or Ruff dancing to Gangnam Style! Also, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys and Gangnam Style.


	6. Chapter 6

_Four years later..._

I'm finally seventeen. Butch is too. I looked down at the ring Butch gave me when we were fourteen. I adored it like a piece of Heaven. My hair grew all the way to my elbows. I sat in my room, alone. I fear that Butch wouldn't come tomorrow. I laid on my bed, the cold night air breezing through the window. Right! I haven't read that note yet! I stood up.

I sifted through my drawer trying to find that note. Aha! I finally found you! I plopped on my bed with the note in my hands. I read it.

_October 1, 2010_

_Dear Buttercup,_

_I want to say that I'm glad you enjoyed the ring I gave you. Also, I didn't mention this but it was your engagement ring. So yeah. Your birthday is coming up in a month! I wonder what I will get you. . . . Aren't you curious? I had a hard time getting your ring. I didn't know you liked emeralds and peridots. Well, I was just guessing. Okay, so I hope you are really happy. You really want buttercups and roses at our wedding, don't you? You are the special girl I ever had. My one and only sweet buttercup. Anyways, I hope that three years from now, you'll be very happy. _

_- Butch _

I smiled at it. I was wondering why I hadn't read it yet. Oh well, just looking at my ring, he gave it to me with love. All his heart. I remember the time when we first met. He was so cute! I squealed. I am becoming a girly girl. Being serious here!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A boy came behind my mom. Who was this kid? Wait, he has black hair and green eyes... Nope. Not a fucking clue. "Mom. Dad. Who's he?" I gestured to him._

_"Right, right. You two haven't met yet." Uncle Zeus said. "Well, this is Butch. My son." Oh, I gotta admit, he looks like a bad boy. Heh._

_My mom grinned. I raised an eyebrow at her body language. My eyes widened. Oh hell no._

_"Well, we gotta discuss something." my dad said and left us alone. It was only me and Butch. Ohh okaay..._

_We both stayed in the silence for a while. "So what's your name?" he asked me. "My name's Buttercup." I replied quickly. He grinned. "You wanna eavesdrop on our parents?"_

_I was practically screaming in my mind. He's sooo hot! "Um, yeah. Sure." I followed him to the door where his and my parents are. We both put our ears on the door._

_"We should arrange a marriage for them, should we?" Both of us heard my dad say. Marriage? What the fuck? I'm not ready!_

_I saw Butch make a disgusted face. He's still cute with that face, though. "I think we should." my mom spoke up. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, in four years, we're sure." Uncle Zeus sighed._

_I pulled my ear away from the door and faced the other direction. I can see Butch look at me. Marriage. Four years. To him? I like him, but I doubt think he feels the same way as me though..._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Butch asked me. I turned around. "Huh? Oh nothing!" I lied, putting a fake grin on my face. He was still listening to the voices through the door._

* * *

"Wasn't that great times?" I asked myself. I closed my eyes and began to remember every memory of him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Will I really marry Butch in the future?" I sheepishly questioned. Dad looked at me. "Well, you have to. It's for the sake of your future." he explained._

_I leaned back on the couch. "Oh... okay." I quietly said, barely heard. Dad smiled and sat besides me. "Come on, it looks like you two are really in love!" he smiled._

_I cringed at the word 'love'. I hadn't decided whether to love him or to hate him. I thinks both. "Yeah..." I trailed off, leaving my dad to wonder._

_"What's wrong?"_

_I put her head back up, putting a fake smile on my face. "Huh? Oh nothing!" I scowled, then got up and left._

_Dad wondered. Mom came in. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. He looked up at her. "I'm just wondering if Buttercup is unhappy about marrying Butch."_

_Persephone sat next to him. "Maybe we're pushing it. She must think about it." she assured Hades. He nodded in agreement. She grinned and left. I put on a sour face, slid back down on the wall and then headed back up to my room._

* * *

I heard a knock coming from my bedroom door. I opened my eyes and sat straight on my bed. "It's open!" I yelled. The door opened to reveal not only, but my dad, Hades. He grinned and sat beside me.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked me. I looked down. I was screaming on the inside, practically. On the outside, I was panicking and nervous. "No..." I responded.

A seventeen year old girl: Nervous? Yes...

He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry. It'll be fine, Buttercup. I just remember the time you two confessed to us." my dad said.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"What? you want to marry her?" Persephone asked the us._

_Buttercup and Butch both nodded. "Yeah, like you said in four years we would marry each other." Buttercup joined in. Hades and Zeus were really happy for their children. Or should they say: Mature kids._

_Buttercup smiled at Butch. "We're lucky." he said. "Yeah," Buttercup replied. Then she realized something. "Wait a minute, is the game still on?" she added on._

_Butch put a hand on his chin. "Well, what do you think?" Butch says, snickering. Buttercup playfully punched his arm. "No." she said, resting her head on his shoulder._

_"Thank you, Hell's Goddess." Butch joked._

_I rolled my eyes. "You're welcome, Divinity God." I teased. Both of us rolled our eyes and laughed for a while. Dad, Mom, and Uncle Zeus were ecstatic about us finally being together._

_There were no more games. It all ended. Butch and I grinned._

_"Well, I doubted marriage." Both of us said in unison._

_Butch patted my head. I didn't care about my hair anyways. "Also, I brought something with me." Butch said._

_I was really curious. "Like what?" I questioned._

_Butch pulled out one buttercup and one rose. I was very speechless. "Where did you get these?"_

_"The garden." he replied quickly._

_"Thanks." I whispered breathlessly._

_"You're welcome. Besides you can have it. I'm sorry about me giving you those bouquet of buttercups with a smoke bomb in it." Butch apologized. I was shocked._

_"That was a smoke bomb?!" I squeaked. Butch nodded. "You asshole."_

_He shook his head. "Yeah, you know how it is."_

_I smacked him upside the head. "Yeah, okay."_

* * *

"He wasn't that special,"

"What? Dad!"

I gave my dad a death glare and he just put his hands up in defense. "Never mind! I take that back!" he apologized. I laughed. "Dad. You can put your hands down, I'm not gonna hurt you." I assured him. Dad put his hands down. He was grinning.

Dad was tearing up. "My little girl is growing up..." he wiped a tear. "Oh Dad! I will always be your little girl." I hugged him. I took one glance at my engagement ring.

Butch. I hope you're happy tomorrow...

* * *

_Tomorrow..._

I was pacing back and forth in my beautiful wedding dress. My mom sat in the chair, looking at me pace. She must think I'm stressed. But I'm fucking not!

"Buttercup, sweetie." she cooed. "It'll be all right. I mean this it. You're growing up."

I stopped. "Mom, Dad said that to me like yesterday." I said, chuckling a little. She did too. "Just be calm and don't panic, okay?"

"Yes, mom." I grinned. She pulled me into a great big hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey." she said. I'm so happy. "Thanks Mom." I let a tear of joy run down my face.

A truly happy day for us.

* * *

I saw the doors open. All the people stood up, looking at me. I tried hard not to panic. I also saw Butch with the marriage officiant. I held my dad's arm closely. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded slightly. He grinned. We started to walk slowly down the aisle. Once we got there, Butch took my hand and he said, "Aren't you glad?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Yes. I am." I replied. "The game of love is over now. For once, I thought that you would always not like me, but you did the whole time." Butch told me.

Sneaky ass.

"Bitch," I mumbled. He just laughed a little. "Of course." he said. I rolled my eyes and payed attention to the officiant. I saw him take a glance at me. I just scoffed quietly.

"You may kiss the bride," he said. Butch faced me, I did too. He lifted up my veil and I smiled. He leaned in closer and kissed me. He snaked his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

It was cute... I'll admit it: It was like that first time we've kissed. Still, he was very smartass on me! We both pulled away and he smiled down at me. I blushed and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Sneaky Hell's Goddess." he retorted playfully. I scoffed. "Nice job, Divinity God." I shot back. He picked me up bridal style and ran outside to the limo. The driver opened the door and he put me in. "You fucking idiot. How would you know how to treat your new wife?" I stated.

He shut the door. "Really? Well, I'll tell you right after this." He kissed me again. He tastes like strawberries! What the hell? Oh well. Gotta enjoy life till the very end!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this is the ending of Divinity Game of Love! Enjoyed it? Hated it? Review please! Also, this sneak peek on what happens to them when they are married after three years...

* * *

"Hey Butch! Have you seen my green dress?"

"Nope!"

"Well, how can I go on our date, then?"

"Just whatever you can find!"

I crossed my arms and looked in the closet. I picked out a green shirt that fits me very well, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I have to say: I'm twenty and I still look like a teenager! Must be awesomeness controlling me. I put it on very quickly before he could come in.

He came in the room, "Did you- Holy fuck..." Totally speechless, huh? "You look like..." he trailed off. "I know. I know." I said. "Also, can you get that babysitter for Butterfly?"

Butch checked. "Yes." he responded quickly. Did I mention that Butterfly is my daughter? No. Well, she is only two years old and she has her father's cocky attitude and my temper issues. Pretty classic, right? No? Well, you hating on us.

"Okay! Let's go!" I rushed to the living room. Let's say our parents want us to have some 'alone' time together like always. "Ugh, women." I heard Butch say.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, BITCH?!" I screeched. "N-nothing..." Butch mumbled. "Okay, I forgive you." I cheerfully said. He grinned. "For now." I put a smile on my face. His face slowly turned into a frown. I giggled and headed out the door. Butch groaned.

I stopped and looked and put a fake pout on my face. "Hey, aren't you happy?" I asked. "Yes," Butch says. One freaking word. "Yeah, okay..." I finally said, then continued to walk.

"Did you keep the note I gave you?" Butch suddenly questioned. My face lit up. "Yes, I did. You gave it to me when we were fourteen!" I answered. I heard him give a small laugh. I did too.

We arrived at the park. It was still beautiful. "Okay, you want to to your favorite place: the park." Butch glanced at me. I had a smile on my face. "Yes, we went here when we were sixteen!" I exclaimed.

"Close your eyes for a second." Butch says. I closed my eyes. I had my hands behind my back. I was wondering...

I heard Butch's voice, "Okay, you can open them." I opened my eyes. I was astonished my what was in front of me. My two favorite flowers. "One buttercup and one rose for you," Butch said. I took them. "Thank you," I breathlessly whispered. He hugged me from behind. "You're welcome."

"Also, today is your birthday." Butch finished. I smiled.

Some things were in the past. Some were brought here. The Divinity Game of Love has made a happy ending for me and Butch. I remember everything from when we were thirteen. A great day from the past. I can't forget it.

* * *

**A/N: **Now it's the ending. I hope you enjoyed reading Divinity Game of Love!


End file.
